


A Scoop That Went Too Far

by Jayjar100



Series: ATOLAT Canon [2]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Gen, Novelization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjar100/pseuds/Jayjar100
Summary: Novelization/Combination of the FOP episodes, "A Wish Too Far" and "The Big Scoop" (Part of the ATOLAT Canon)
Series: ATOLAT Canon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763752





	A Scoop That Went Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot: A Scoop That Went Too Far
> 
> -Part Of The ATOLAT Canon-
> 
> Author's Note: So, after starting this over a year ago, I've finally finished, so if there's some difference in writing style halfway through, that's why. Also, this oneshot is basically a combination of the FOP episodes "The Big Scoop" and "A Wish Too Far" since they told the same story, but from two different points of view. I also added a few things to make it flow better, and thank you for reading!

It was a peaceful morning in Dimmsdale, California. Chester McBadBat and his dad Bucky McBadBat lived inside one of the many trailers of **Happy Trails - Trailer Park**.

Bucky whistled. "Chester, you're gonna be late!" He called out to his son. It was almost time for school.

"I'm just finishing my chores, pop." Chester explained, looking back to his dad as he finished up washing a paper plate. Though Chester was short, he was using a step stool to reach the sink. Once he was finished, Chester looked at the paper plate he held.

"Viola! Paper plates, washed!" Chester cheered, as the soggy paper plate dripped water onto the floor. He threw it into a nearby trashcan that was full to the brim. "Dishes done."

Chester hopped off the step stool and ran over to a hue rat that was sleeping on the circular rug. He grabbed it and threw it out the window, waking it up and surprising it. "Living room's clean."

He walked over to a crate and grabbed a video camera in one hand, and in the other, several papers and photos attached together with a paper clip. "And now I'm off to get AJ so we can turn in our big story for the school paper." Chester explained to his dad.

"Later pop!" Chester said, walking out of the trailer, hanging the camera strap around his neck.

"Have a good day at school, son." Bucky replied, looking up from his newspaper while he used the toilet that was near a wall in the trailer. He glanced around for a moment. "Man, we have got to get a chair in here."

After Chester got out of the trailer, he walked to the sidewalk and began to walk the short distance to AJ's house. It didn't even take a minute; he just had to walk past some train tracks and then the first house was AJ's. Chester rang the doorbell. That was a mistake.

An alarm began blaring, along with a flashing red light. **"Security system activated."** A female automated voice said. A huge laser appeared from an opening above the door and aimed itself at AJ. **"Girl Scout, prepare to be vaporized in 3… 2… 1…"**

Chester screamed at seeing the laser. "AJ! Open up! It's me, Chester!" He quickly yelled before anything bad would happen.

There was a pause. **"Identity confirmed: Chester."** The automated voice said, retracting the laser. Chester breathed a sigh of relief, but then an even bigger laser emerged from the top of the house. **"Chester, prepare to be vaporized in 3… 2… 1…"**

Just in time, AJ opened the door, seeing what was going on. He jumped and pushed Chester out of the way right as the laser fired, making both of them tumble across the grass. The two looked back to the front door to see the entire front porch had been vaporized, replaced with a giant crater. The laser then retracted.

AJ sheepishly grinned. "Sorry, uh, my parents set that." He apologized.

"But your parents love me!" Chester said. There was silence for a brief moment before they heard a couple honks, indicating the school bus was here.

"There's the bus, we don't wanna be late!" AJ said, quickly standing up. He pulled out a long sheet of paper from his pocket. "I printed out our barn-burning, front page worthy story for the school news paper."

"Aw yeah." Chester said, standing up. "With your words and my pictures, we're going to shake the foundation of the school to its core!"

"Fight the power!" Both of them cheered, running onto bus. What they didn't notice was the laser for some reason decided to fire at them again, though it missed, leaving a huge crater in the ground.

The two walked onto the bus, and sat next to their best friend, Timmy Turner, who was most well known for his pink hat and his buckteeth. The three exchanged their greetings as the bus started to move. It picked up a few more kids, and things started to quiet down.

AJ picked up a book and began reading it, starting from where he left off, though Chester decided right then that it would be a good time to tell a joke.

"Hey AJ!" Chester called out.

"Yeah?" AJ looked up from his book.

"Why did the orange go to the doctor?"

"Who cares, it's just gonna end in a pun."

The bus slowed to a stop, about to pick up another student. Timmy looked out the window and saw who it was walking to the bus. "Oh my gosh, it's her! Trixie Tang!"

"Here we go again." Chester sighed.

"She's the prettiest girl in school." Timmy said, clasping his hands together as he looked up, thinking about her. Chester and AJ mocked him for just a moment, but Timmy didn't notice it. "And today, she's gonna sit next to me!"

"What makes _today_ different?" AJ asked, not buying it.

"Today she's going to have a place to sit!" Timmy answered, and before they could react, Timmy pushed Chester and AJ out of their seats. "Bye!" Timmy then quickly grabbed his backpack, and put a pillow down next to him, a framed picture of Trixie on top of it, and a sign that read, "RESERVED" on the seat.

Trixie walked onto the bus, checking her nails. After a moment, she cleared her throat, glaring at the bus driver.

"Oh, sorry." The bus driver quickly apologized. He grabbed a nearby microphone and stood up. "Ladies and gentleman, the lovely and popular Trixie Tang!" He sat back down in his seat as nearly everyone on the bus clapped for Trixie.

"Hey Trixie." Two boys near the front of the bus greeted.

"Hello popular boys Tad and Chad." Trixie greeted as she walked past them, addressing them by name.

"Hey Trixie!" One of Trixie's female friends greeted, waving at her.

"Hello popular girl, yet less popular than me Veronica." Trixie greeted, also addressing her by name.

"Hey Trixie!" Timmy greeted, patting the pillow he just put down in the hopes that Trixie would actually notice him.

"Hello empty bus seat!" Trixie greeted, not even looking at Timmy, as she walked past.

"Darn it." Timmy said, sad and a little mad that Trixie didn't sit next to him like he hoped. "Why doesn't she like me?"

Chester and AJ pushed the stuff Timmy put down aside and sat back down in their seats. "Dude, you're not popular." Chester explained.

"See, popularity charts out like this:" AJ brought out a pie chart he had with him. "Rich kids 58%, unpopular kids 27%, jocks 20%,"

"Where am I on the chart?" Timmy interrupted.

"Other!" AJ pointed to a small, red sliver on the chart. "You're with me, Chester, and that kid with the boil." He pointed to the back of the bus, talking about Elmer.

Further down the bus, Elmer was sitting next to his books and saw Trixie walking up. "Hey, Trixie." Elmer greeted.

"Hello, other empty bus seat." Trixie said, quickly walking past.

"Popular, huh?" Timmy tapped his chin. That didn't sound too hard. "I can do that!"

* * *

Chester and AJ stood in Mr. Birkenbake's office, waiting for the verdict on their story. Mr. Birkenbake was the head of the school paper, and all stories had to be passed through him.

Birkenbake sighed. "I'm sorry, but you can't fight the power with a story like this." He gave his verdict.

"But Mr. Birkenbake, back hair is a plague that's sweeping this school!" AJ argued as Chester showed a photo of himself pointing at Birkenbake's back hair. "The people need to know!"

Birkenbake glared at them and took the photo. "Not. About. Mine." Each word was followed by tearing the photo in half, eventually turning it into scraps. Chester and AJ looked up at Birkenbake.

"Look, little writing dudes." Birkenbake began to explain, sitting on his desk. "It's a free world, and you can, like, write about anything you want, fine, I'm not saying back hair isn't an important or interesting story, fine."

"But…" Chester and AJ both said, waiting for Birkenbake to continue.

"But that's exactly what I'm saying," Birkenbake leaned down to them. "And if you don't find a better story, you and your hairless backs are like, off the paper." Chester and AJ looked at each other before looking back to Birkenbake. "Later." The teacher made a peace sign.

* * *

Later, at lunch, Timmy had just finished getting all the food he wanted to eat. Holding his tray, he scanned around for one table in particular. The popular kids table, which consisted of Trixie, Veronica, Tad, Chad, and an adult paid to play a violin for them. Timmy smiled and made a beeline to the table.

"We're so popular!" The four kids laughed amongst talking to themselves. They were enjoyed themselves, until…

"Hi everybody." Timmy greeted. All their eyes turned to him. The violin player stopped. Timmy kept smiling.

"Guys, I keep glaring at him, but he won't leave!" Veronica yelled, shaking.

"Group glare!" Tad commanded. At that, all four of them glared at Timmy. A few seconds passed.

"It's not working!" Veronica screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Quick, Plan B!" Chad suggested. The four popular kids stood up, lifted up their table, and moved it to another part of the lunchroom. Timmy's mouth went agape, but he eventually frowned. The paid violinist walked up to Timmy and resumed playing his violin.

* * *

After lunch, Timmy walked through the halls, trying to find the restroom. Soon, he found them.

"Girls, boys," Timmy said, trying to make sure he went into the right restroom. He was about to go into the boys restroom when he saw two more restrooms at the end of the hall. He read the signs on them. "Popular girls, popular boys?"

The doors were covered with leather, and they seemed to sparkle, almost inviting Timmy in. He smiled as he walked to open the popular boys restroom. There was a bright, shining light in there as he open the door, but a large man called "The Bouncer" stopped him, pushing him out of the restroom.

"Hey, whoa, hang on there, not popular boy. Denied!" The Bouncer said.

"Aw come on!" Timmy yelled, frustrated.

"Don't blame me, blame the chart." The Bouncer pulled out a chart similar to the one AJ had earlier.

Timmy lowered his eyes.

* * *

A few hours later, Timmy was finally home. He walked straight to his room and slammed the door. "I can't believe I'm not popular!" He yelled. His eyes lowered again, as he walked past the fishbowl that contained his two fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, disguised as fish.

"Sure you are, Timmy!" Cosmo tried to cheer him up. "Your friends love you and so do we!"

"Just look at our chart!" Wanda pulled out a pie chart of her own and floated to the edge of the fishbowl, allowing Timmy to see. The pie chart has a giant red slice and a tiny blue slice.

"99.9% Timmy, .1% other." Timmy read the chart. "What's the other?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda both cheered.

Timmy sighed. "You guys are my fairy godparents, you're _supposed_ to love me." He paused. "Lemme think… what do those popular kids have that I don't?" He paced around his room, trying to think of an answer.

"Besides the clothes and the money and the looks and the stuff?" Cosmo asked, indirectly answering Timmy's question.

Timmy perked up. "Hey, that's it!" He turned to the fishbowl. "You guys can just give me the stuff to make me popular!"

"But you'd be making friends for the wrong reasons!" Wanda argued, worried.

"So?" Timmy asked.

"Wow, you can't beat that logic!" Cosmo said with a laugh.

* * *

It was the next morning.

Timmy's parents, Terrance and Tamara just got into their car and were about to leave. "Bye, Timmy, have a nice day at school!" The two said, waving to their son.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Timmy waved back. His parents pulled out of the driveway and drove off. He turned to the bushes near his house. "Alright you guys, my parents are gone. Come on out!"

Cosmo and Wanda, disguised as squirrels, hopped out from behind the bush.

"Hey, Timmy, you should see the nuts we just-" Cosmo was about to share.

"Upupup!" Timmy rudely interrupted, putting a hand up. "Bus coming!" He pointed to the road. "Popularity needed!" He raised his hands. "Move it!" He crossed his arms, waiting.

Cosmo was taken aback, but Wanda glared. "You know, you could say please." She pointed out.

"Fine, please move it!" Timmy said. "I wish I had clothes like the popular kids!"

Though Timmy's behavior just now was starting to be unreasonable, Cosmo and Wanda, as his fairies, had no choice but to grant his wish. They raised their wands and granted the wish.

A pink cloud surrounded Timmy for a moment before he could see how his clothes were changed. His pink hat was turned upside down, he now wore a white shirt with a red overshirt, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. In addition, he gained a high-tech watch and a pair of black sunglasses.

At seeing his new outfit, Timmy was ecstatic. "Aw yeah! This is awesome!" He cheered.

"Uh, Timmy, aren't there two words you'd like to say?" Wanda asked. She and Cosmo smiled nervously as they began to float upward.

Timmy thought to himself for a moment. "You're right! Pinky ring!" He held out his pinky. Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other before waving their wands, giving Timmy a pinky ring.

"Awesome!" Timmy said, looking at his pinky ring. Just then, there was the sound of the bus arriving, as it stopped in front of Timmy's house.

"Oh look, the bus." Wanda groaned, pointing at it. "Well, I guess we're done." She and Cosmo turned around and started to float away.

"Wait!" Timmy called after them, stopping them before they could leave. "You gotta come with me in case I need more stuff. I wish you guys were cool hip-hop medallions!" A moment later, Cosmo and Wanda poofed into two golden medallions hanging around Timmy's neck.

"Today's gonna drag on forever." Wanda groaned.

"Is today over yet?" Cosmo asked.

* * *

Chester, looking sad, walked over to AJ's house, a possum on his head. At the same time, AJ, also looking sad, had walked off the newly fixed porch of his house, intent on walking to Chester's trailer. The two met near AJ's house.

"Aw man!" AJ said, surprising the possum, causing it to run off. Both of them _still_ didn't have a story for the school newspaper. "If I get kicked off the paper, that'll be the first non-sporting club I've ever been kicked out of!"

"Dagummit!" Chester yelled, clenching his fists. "We can't let the first amendment down! It's the only one I know!"

"Where are we gonna find a story that's not about Mr. Birkenbake's back hair by tomorrow?" AJ asked. The bus arrived. They walked onto it, not knowing that AJ's question would soon be answered. They began to walk to their regular seat, but stopped.

"Timmy?" AJ asked. Somehow, between yesterday and today, Timmy had become… popular.

"Dude, you look positively popular!" Chester complimented. "Where'd you get all this stuff?" He gestured to Timmy's clothes.

"Internet." Timmy answered. It was always his go-to answer, but he backtracked a bit. "Uh, inheritance!" He paused. "I inherited the internet!" He wore a smug smile.

Chester and AJ looked at each other and shrugged before they were about to sit down in their seats. "Upupup!" Timmy said, pushing them before they could sit down, causing them to fall to the ground. "Seats taken!"

"By who?" AJ asked, confused.

"Trixie!" Timmy answered, hearts in his eyes.

"And where are _we_ supposed to sit?" Chester questioned.

Around a minute later, Chester and AJ found themselves sitting next to Elmer, but they tried to sit as close to the edge of the seat as possible.

"Hi, I'm Elmer." Elmer greeted. "And this is my boil, Bob." He gestured to said boil.

It was just then that the bus stopped yet again. Trixie walked onto the bus, and then began to casually walk to her seat. That is, until she saw Timmy and did a double-take. "Timmy Turner?" She asked, wanting to make sure this wasn't a clone of him or something.

Timmy nodded in response.

Suddenly, they heard screaming as Veronica got up from her seat ran over to Trixie's aid. "No, it's a trap!" Veronica yelled. "No kid could get so popular so quick!"

Slightly embarrassed, Trixie pushed Veronica aside. "My spazzno friend does have a point." She looked over Timmy's clothes. "You've got the popular clothes, so let's see your popular smile."

Timmy leaned into the two medallions. "I wish I had shiny teeth!" He whispered. A second later, he showed off his teeth at the same time Veronica stood up.

Meanwhile near the back of the bus, Chester and AJ grew annoyed, crossing their arms. It was the fact that Timmy suddenly became popular and arrogant that made them suspicious.

"Inherited the internet?" Chester repeated, realizing how absurd that claim was. "Is that even possible?"

"No Chester, it's not." AJ answered. "The internet is for everyone and no one man can own it. I know, I've tried!"

"My eyes!" Veronica screamed, catching their attention. They looked over and saw Veronica holding her eyes, presumably from the intense shine that somehow came from Timmy's teeth. "My perfect blue eyes!" She ran to the back of the bus.

Chester and AJ looked at each other and stood up in their seats to see what was going to happen.

"Wow!" Trixie said, impressed, as she shielded her eyes. "May I grace you with my presence?"

Timmy stopped showing off his teeth. "It'll be your honor." He smirked, scooting over to make room for Trixie.

"Oh, you're good." Trixie complimented, sitting down next to Timmy.

Chester and AJ perked up, as if they both just realized something. They sat back down.

"Something of national importance is going on with Timmy!" AJ deduced.

"And the first amendment gives us the right to violate his privacy and find out what it is!" Chester added. "I think."

Both of them stood up. "To the permanent records!"

* * *

"I'm sorry boys, but I can't let you look at Timmy Turner's permanent records, no matter how quickly he became popular and traded up to better friends."

Chester and AJ stood outside the door to the permanent records, getting scolded by Ms. Waxelplax. They had just been walking to the permanent records when Waxelplax denied their entry, despite their reasons.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way." AJ said.

Chester and AJ looked at each other, and then Chester whistled. A moment later, a large sandwich on a string landed near Waxelplax. She "oooo"ed in joy as she walked toward it. The sandwich began to get pulled away by the string, so she walked after it.

Chester and AJ exchanged thumbs ups before opening the door to the permanent records. The room was dark, illuminated only by the light from the hallway and a light shining down on a shelf randomly in the middle of the room.

"It's easy." Chester said, beginning to walk forward, though AJ stopped him a moment later.

" _Too_ easy." AJ added. From his pocket, he took out a can of "Invisible Criss-Crossing Laser Highlighter Spray". He shook it before spraying it around the entire room.

It took several seconds for the gas to disappear, but once it did, Chester's mouth was agape. Along the floor of the room were green lasers in a square-like fashion. On the back of the cabinet in the middle were several lasers angled upward.

Chester had an idea. "Allow me." He licked his lips and then showed off his teeth, lined with braces. He leaned down toward the lasers, and the braces created a wall for the lasers to bounce off of, leaving them to be collected into two areas opposite of each other.

"Thank you, corrective dentistry." AJ said. He jumped over Chester and ran toward the file cabinet in the middle of the room, now having a clear path.

Meanwhile in the hallway, Waxelplax was chasing after the sandwich. But when she got to the end of the hallway, she saw where it was actually coming from. Elmer was reeling in the sandwich on a fishing pole using a string.

"…They gave me a quarter." Elmer eventually explained himself. "Am I in trouble?"

Waxelplax picked up the sandwich, taking the string off of it. "Is this tuna?"

"Yes." Elmer answered.

"Then you're fine." Waxelplax began to eat the large tuna sandwich.

Back in the permanent records, AJ had run up to the file cabinet. He turned around and gave Chester a thumbs up, signaling that he could stop. Chester lifted his head, letting the lasers return to their previous positions. AJ stood right up against the file cabinet so the lasers wouldn't hit him.

Chester took a glance outside and gasped, seeing Waxelplax already eating the sandwich. "She's eating the tuna!" He turned back around to face AJ. "Thirty seconds!"

AJ quickly got out a laser pen, and began cutting a circle around the lock on the lowest file cabinet, which was labeled "T-Z". The lock fell off.

"Ten seconds!" Chester yelled as Waxelplax finished the sandwich. "Hurry!"

AJ opened the cabinet and quickly scanned for the folder with Timmy's name on it.

"The system is coming to stomp down on the people's right to know the truth!" Chester continued.

"Got it!" AJ grabbed Timmy's folder.

Waxelplax began to walk back to the permanent records.

AJ turned around and got a grappling hook out of his pocket. He aimed at a bar near the ceiling, and then swung himself across the room using the grappling hook. He grabbed Chester and they practically flew out of the room without anyone noticing, the wing from AJ causing the door to close.

A moment later, Waxelplax opened the door and gasped, seeing the permanent records had been broken into. "This is an outrage, I-" She paused, seeing a cookie on a string right next to her. "Yay, cookie!" Somehow, when she grabbed onto the string, it carried her upward.

* * *

It was now lunchtime. Chester and AJ sat at a table in the back corner of the lunchroom so they wouldn't be bothered, and there was a very good reason why. With a small cup of milk for each of them, on the table sat the fruits of their labor.

Timmy's permanent record.

"Wow, Timmy's permanent record!" AJ cheered, though not so loudly that everyone could hear him. "Who knows what kind of dark secrets and hidden agendas we'll find in here!" A moment later, Chester and AJ narrowed their eyes.

"Let's do this." Chester said. The two finished their milk, tossed it aside, and picked up the folder containing Timmy's permanent record.

The cover of the folder was just a black and white image of Timmy's face. They opened to a random page, and began to skim through it. Each page had a picture on the left, followed by a description on the right. There were at least several per page.

"Look at all the cheese he ate in third grade!" AJ said.

"No wonder he was constipated that entire year." Chester realized.

AJ picked up one of the loose photos. "And here's a photo from his last parent-teacher conference!" Chester snatched the photo.

"Holy food stamps!" Chester yelled after getting a good look. "Those aren't Timmy's parents!"

The photo depicted Mr. Crocker, Timmy's teacher, casting a suspicious glance at two tall people. One was a woman with pink hair that dressed casually, and the other was a guy with green hair that dressed what looked like work clothes. Timmy had a nervous smile while looking at Mr. Crocker.

"You're right!" AJ said. "That guy with green hair looks way smarter than Timmy's dad!" He picked up a couple more photos.

Chester looked over. "There he is in a three-legged race…" The photo showed Timmy and the guy with green hair in a three-legged race. "Picking him up from school…" The next photo showed the pink and green haired adults walking Timmy to a car.

AJ gasped at seeing the next photo. "And here they are backstage with Siegfried and Roy!" The photo showed exactly that.

"No way!" Chester said. "Those tickets are impossible to get! I know, I've tried." He narrowed his eyes.

"There's only one logical explanation." AJ said. "Come on!" He grabbed Chester's hand, and they ran over to the popular kids table.

Said table now seated Timmy, thanks to his new popularity. He sat next to Veronica as he chatted amongst the popular kids while the violinist quietly played a song for the five of them.

"Timmy Turner!" AJ yelled. Timmy, as well as the other four popular kids looked at AJ and Chester. "We know your secret!" The violinist abruptly stopped playing.

"What?" Timmy questioned, taken aback.

"We _know_ you got rid of your real parents," Chester pointed an accusing finger at Timmy. "And used the insurance to buy the internet," He held up the conference photo as proof. "And these pink and green replacement parents. We're onto you!"

Timmy began to nervously sweat as he looked back to the other popular kids. The other four were just confused.

"Um, I still can't see," Veronica said, still blinded from the shiny teeth. "But those two kids sound really unpopular!"

Timmy leaned over to Chester and AJ. "Guys, I'm finally at the popular table, can we do this later?" Timmy asked.

Chester laughed. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Is that all part of your scheme?" He gestured to AJ. "Are you going to get rid of us, too, hmm?"

A moment later, Chester's question was answered as a large shadow was cast over him and AJ. They looked up and saw The Bouncer cracking his knuckles. "Actually, that would be my job."

The two kids nervously smiled. A few seconds passed. The Bouncer threw them into garbage cans near the end of the cafeteria.

"We will not be silenced!" Chester yelled, shaking his fists.

* * *

The final bell rang, indicating the end of the school day. All the kids poured out of the school, though Veronica was slow to do so due to still being temporarily blind. The rest of the popular kids soon exited the school.

"My parents said we could get together at the country club." Chad bragged.

"Well, my mom said we could take the limo and go to Skippy Cheese's Pizza Place, and then buy it!" Trixie said with a laugh. After she finished, she, Tad, and Chad looked over to Timmy, putting him on the spot.

"Uh, my parents are out of town," Timmy lied. "And they said we could have a party after school, at my uh… mansion?"

"Wow, that kicks the crud out of my plan." Chad admitted as Veronica finally stumbled onto them.

"Bye Timmy, we'll see you at your fancy mansion party!" Trixie waved goodbye as she and the other popular kids left.

Timmy pumped his fist in the air. "I am so totally popular!"

"Creep."

Timmy looked behind him, seeing Chester and AJ standing there, glaring at him, arms crossed. "Oh hey guys, how's it going?" Timmy asked, only to see their expressions replaced with those of horror. "Guys?" The two appeared to be staring at something above him. "Hey, what's-"

"Are these two not popular boys bothering you again?" The Bouncer asked from behind him. That explained Chester and AJ's looks. The Bouncer cracked his knuckles to emphasize his point.

"Uh, no, it's fine." Timmy said.

"You want me to explain the chart?" The Bouncer got out the popularity chart.

"No, really, I'm on it."

"Okay." The Bouncer shrugged before walking away. Timmy looked back to Chester and AJ, and they were back to glaring at him with their arms crossed.

"Well well well, if it isn't mister suddenly popular!" Chester said.

"Do you want us to go the easy route and continue our interrogation from lunch, or…" AJ began. "We do some digging for ourselves and then come to our own conclusions without your input?"

Timmy let out a sigh. "Look, I get it, you're jealous because I'm popular and you're not, so how about this:" He paused for a second while walking to the other side of the two, making sure they were paying attention. "There's a party at my house tonight. I'm popular. You guys come, you get popular. Okay? Super! Ta!" Timmy then ran off, presumably to get ready for the party.

"Well, there's no denying it." Chester said. "After kidnapping his parents, buying the Internet, and becoming popular, there's only one thing we can do."

"You don't mean…" AJ said, knowing very well what was going to happen.

"I'm afraid so." Chester got out a spare hat; identical to the one Timmy wore. He and AJ walked over to Elmer, who was standing several feet away. "Elmer," Elmer turned around. "You're the new Timmy." Chester placed the hat on his head.

"Neat!" Elmer said. "Can my boil have a hat too?"

* * *

It was nearing night. The party would be happening soon, and every second to prepare for it counted.

Which was why Chester, AJ, and Elmer prepared in their own way, which was to get evidence of Timmy's supposed crimes. The three of them hid in the bushes, making sure that they wouldn't be spotted. AJ wore a high-tech device that acted as headphones, which also had a small satellite that would allow him have a greater hearing range.

"I'm not sure about this, you guys." Elmer said, still wearing the pink hat Chester gave him earlier. "What if his parents catch us?"

"He kidnapped his parents, remember?" Chester said.

"Oh, right." Elmer said. "Wait, are you sure that actually happened?"

"Yes!" Chester nearly yelled, before focusing on AJ. "Do you hear anything?"

AJ urgently shushed them both. "Quiet, he's talking!" Chester then took one side of the headphones, letting himself hear too, inadvertently leaving Elmer out of the loop.

Inside, Timmy looked happier than ever. It was only natural, after his increase in popularity, his new shot at Trixie, and the party he was going to hold tonight. He looked at his medallion-turned fairies, seeing that they looked worn out.

"I wish you guys were back to normal!" Timmy said, and with a POOF!, Cosmo and Wanda were back to their normal selves, albeit still worn out. Timmy frowned a little. "Look, about today… it seemed like I got on your nerves with all my wishing."

Outside, Chester scoffed at hearing that, though the way Timmy moved inside the house made him and AJ only hear the first part of the second sentence. "Yeah, I'd get on my parents nerves too if I had them bound, gagged, and stuffed in a bowling ball bag!"

"Wait, what is he saying?" Elmer asked.

"You two, quiet!" AJ said. "Somebody get up there and find out what's happening!"

Chester took out his camera. "Chester McBadBat, ace photographer is on the case!" He cheered, taking his side of the headphones off. Elmer, seeing an opportunity, quickly ran and put on the left side of the headphones so he wouldn't be out of the loop. Chester began running over to a tree before quickly climbing it, camera still in hand.

"How'd he do that?" Elmer asked.

"I'm part squirrel." Chester answered, looking down at the two.

"Go!" AJ yelled, getting annoyed. "There are lives at stake!"

Chester nodded, before beginning to walk to the nearby window on a precarious branch, camera ready.

Inside, Cosmo and Wanda were beginning to get a little more relaxed now that they were back to normal. It became a bit awkward because they were staring at Timmy for several seconds.

"Well," Wanda said, about to respond to Timmy's apology a few moments ago. "It was the selfish, thoughtless, rude, abrasive way you wished that annoyed us, sweetie."

Chester raised his camera, getting as close to the edge of the branch as possible.

"I know, I'm sorry." Timmy apologized. Chester took a peek inside the house, only seeing Timmy's shadow. "So, I made you a list of what I need for the party tonight at my mansion!" Timmy took out a giant list that kept unraveling onto the floor.

"That fiend!" Chester yelled before turning around. "He's using his parents' insurance money to fund some sort of fancy mansion party!"

Cosmo eyed the list nervously. "But Timmy, you don't have any of these things!"

"That's where you guys come in!" Timmy said. "Just make with the magic, okay?"

Wanda frowned. "But you'll just be making friends for the stuff-"

"Upupup, did I wish for a moral?" Timmy questioned, interrupting Wanda.

Wanda's eyes lowered in defeat. "No."

"Let's get shallow." Timmy smiled, almost evilly.

Chester was grumbled to himself outside, until he heard some kind of loud sound accompanied by some pink gas. He hurried back to the window, and gasped. Suddenly in Timmy's room were various party decorations, such as party favors, a giant stereo, balloons, and even a few butlers. And there Timmy was, standing in the middle of it all, looking as smug as he did that afternoon.

Chester raised his camera as fast as he could. "Ohmygosh, I-" The branch gave right as he took a picture. He fell, crashing into several branches along the way, while also inadvertently taking pictures of himself falling. His fall didn't last long, and he soon landed roughly on the ground, AJ and Elmer immediately running up to him.

"Are you okay?" Elmer asked in concern. Chester now sported a black eye, parts of his clothes were torn, and he wore a few bruises.

"Did you get the shot?" AJ asked.

"Chester McBadBat, ace photographer… is alright… and he always gets his shot." Chester said, attempting to stand up.

AJ took the camera. "Come on, let's go run this by Mr. Birkenbake!" He raced off.

Elmer stayed behind to help Chester up. "Come on, let's get you an ice pack." Elmer said.

"Chester McBadBat, ace photographer… has realized he's not part flying squirrel." Was what all Chester said as the two walked off.

Back inside, Timmy was nearly finished with his wishing. He had nearly everything for the party, all except for one thing. "And now to top it all off…" Timmy said. "I wish for a mansion to put it all in!" He jumped up in glee.

Despite being exhausted again, Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands to grant the wish, only for the wands to make a weird noise before flopping to the side. …Nothing happened.

Timmy looked around for a sec before raising an eyebrow. "Hey, what gives?" He addressed his fairies in a rude tone. "I'm still in the house-house!"

"Our wands have been shut off!" Cosmo answered, shaking his wand.

"By who?" Timmy questioned. As if to answer his question, a bright light surrounded the three of them a moment later, and they were all poofed out of the room.

A split second later, Timmy felt himself falling onto a chair in a sort of large room. His fairies appeared to his right. "Huh? Where am I?" Timmy asked, looking around. There was a large table in front of him, and as he scanned his surrounding…

"I'm in Fairy Court?" Timmy questioned, seeing the golden **FAIRY COURT** sign, and standing right next to it was Jorgen, the most powerful fairy in the universe.

"Order, order!" The judge, who was an older fairy yelled, banging his gavel. "The case of the fairies versus Timmy Turner is now in session!"

"What's going on?" Timmy whispered to his fairies.

"You're being sued by Fairy World, and Jorgen Von Strangle is the persecutor!" Wanda quickly explained as Jorgen began menacingly walking toward them, his wand glowing.

"Don't you mean prosecutor?" Timmy asked.

"No!" Wanda yelled.

"I'm gonna be the defense attorney!" Cosmo decided right at that moment.

"NO!" Timmy and Wanda both yelled, but it was too late as Cosmo already poofed into a lawyer's outfit.

"And for my first legal maneuver, I'd like to make a motion!" Cosmo continued. He began to do a little dance. Wanda facepalmed, and Timmy thought to himself that he could probably be a better defense attorney.

"I'd like to approach the bench." Jorgen stated, ignoring what Cosmo was doing.

"Very well." The judge gave him permission.

Jorgen walked over to a workout bench, which had weights that were over a thousand pounds on both sides of the barbell. "Sport me, tiny fairy!" Jorgen yelled at Cosmo before laying down on the bench.

Cosmo poofed to Jorgen and held onto the barbell, and then Jorgen began bench pressing. "I call to the stand… TIMMY TURNER!" Jorgen yelled, his voice booming.

Yet again, Timmy was poofed into a different location, this time to the witness stand next to the judge. Jorgen poofed away the workout bench and Cosmo poofed back to his seat as Jorgen walked over to Timmy.

"Timmy Turner," Jorgen began, glaring right at him, arms folded behind him. "Is it true over the last few days you wished for new clothes, jewels, and a new house in order to obtain new friends?"

"…Yes." Timmy said, cringing a little as he shrunk into his seat.

"Ha!" Jorgen laughed. "Your witness." He returned to his serious demeanor as he walked away.

A moment later, Cosmo poofed over to Timmy. "Hi Timmy. Look, I'm a lawyer!" He waved his wand and then poofed himself into a fireman's outfit. "And now I'm a fireman! Wheeee!" He cheered as he floated over to the jury, ready to make his case.

Cosmo cleared his throat, being sure the jury was paying attention. "Now, I'm just a simple fairy/lawyer/fireman, but Jorgen misses the point. There are many redeeming qualities to Timmy." He kept his cool as he floated back over to Timmy. "Isn't it true that you also wished for new shoes, new sunglasses, butlers and shiny teeth?"

Timmy hesitated on whether he should even answer or not, but he soon said… "…Yes."

"Wow!" Cosmo yelled, getting angry as he pointed an accusing finger at Timmy. "What a selfish punk! The defense rests!" Cosmo poofed back to where Wanda was.

"That's your laser-targeted defense?" Wanda questioned.

"I'm a fireman, not a laser technician." Cosmo argued. He poofed up lag goggles and a white coat. "Now I'm a laser technician!"

"One last question." Jorgen addressed, walking up to the witness stand again. "After bestowing all these wonderful things upon you, did you ever once thank your fairy godparents?"

In that moment, a cold wave of guilt crashed over Timmy. "No." The whole day, he'd been acting like an arrogant jerk. "I… I guess I didn't." Why did he even do this? Just to get the attention of the popular kids? "…And I'm really sorry." He made sure to look Cosmo and Wanda in the eyes, letting him know that there were no tricks or lies in his confession.

The two fairies smiled upon hearing his heartfelt apology, but Timmy wondered if it would even be enough, because… they weren't the only ones he'd hurt that day.

"Hm…" The judge said, thinking for a moment. "Well, he said he was sorry." Jorgen glared at him, stomping up to him with his wand glowing, causing the judge to cower in fear of Jorgen's might. "I-I mean guilty! Timmy Turner, you lose your godparents!"

The gallery gasped, the jury gasped, and Cosmo and Wanda gasped as well at hearing the judge's sudden verdict.

"No!" Timmy yelled, standing up.

Cosmo poofed into yet another outfit. "Don't look at me, I'm just a coal miner."

* * *

AJ raised his fist and knocked on the sliding door to Mr. Birkenbake's van, which he, Chester, and Elmer found parked next to a sidewalk after a little while of searching. A few moments later, Mr. Birkenbake opened the door in his pajamas.

"Chester? AJ? Some other kid I don't know?" Mr. Birkenbake addressed before glaring at them. "Do you three, like, have any idea what time it is?"

"Uh, it's exactly 9:47pm." Elmer answered. "Oh, and I'm Elmer."

"No matter what time it is, investigative journalism has no curfew, man!" Chester added, trying to look cool.

"We're sorry to bother you Mr. Birkenbake, but we have our story!" AJ claimed. Mr. Birkenbake looked intrigued.

"Yeah." Chester agreed. "Timmy Turner got rid of his parents, and he's using the insurance money to become more popular!"

"Do you have any proof?" Mr. Birkenbake asked. "Did you, like, talk to Timmy?"

Chester and AJ nervously looked at each other. "Uh…" Elmer then facepalmed.

Mr. Birkenbake sighed. "Boys, if you gonna destroy somebody's reputation, you have to be fair and get their side of the story too. And you have to do it by tomorrow, or you're off the paper." He went back in the van and closed the door.

"Fairness?" AJ questioned, turning to Chester.

"This is just another way the man is keeping us down!" Chester yelled.

Without warning, the van's door opened back up, Mr. Birkenbake raising his arm into the air. "Amen brother, amen!" He cheered before closing the door again.

"If we hurry back, we can get to the party before it starts." Elmer pointed out. "We still have 12 minutes left."

* * *

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda were now outside the courtroom, standing in the hallway. Timmy wore a solemn look on his face while Cosmo and Wanda floated near him, frowning.

"Guys… I'm sorry." Timmy apologized again, looking at the ground in shame.

"Oh, that's okay, Timmy." Wanda consoled him. "Tomorrow, we'll-" She stopped talking, realizing what she was about to say. She and Cosmo hugged each other, both of them crying.

Timmy heard Jorgen walking up to him from behind. "Time to go home, tiny, ungrateful Earth boy. And just so you don't forget, according to Da Rules, you will lose all memories of your Fairy Godparents, and all your wishes will be undone, which will happen in 15 minutes!"

Timmy already knew that would happen because the judge said it after his verdict earlier, but it gnawed a hole in is heart when he got reminded of it. So many good memories… they would be gone. Timmy took off his hat. "Here. I want you guys to have this." Even if he didn't remember them, he at least wanted them to remember him.

"Oh, your only pink hat!" Wanda said, taking it and clutching it tightly.

"I can always just for…" Timmy was about to shrug it off, until the reality of what was happening hit him again, tenfold. "Oh… right."

Jorgen waved his wand over Timmy, the wand glowing brightly. Then, in a last-ditch attempt to not lose his fairies, Timmy tried to run toward them, but couldn't even take one step before yellow light from the wand encapsulated Timmy, making him disappear a moment later.

* * *

With a POOF!, Timmy reappeared in his bedroom, though he appeared in the middle of the air, causing him to fall onto the table below him, making all the food and drinks on it spill to the ground.

"Where am I?" Timmy asked. He was back in his room. "My clothes! They're still cool!" He looked around a bit more, starting to get into a rush. "And the party gifts! They're still here! The party! Cosmo, Wanda, I can still be popular, I can-"

When he glanced to the fishbowl, his mood dropped like a rock. …They were gone. And he'd never see them again. All because he decided to be a stupid, selfish brat just to impress a girl he had a crush on.

He'd used his fairies as if they were just some toy he could play with and then discard, and he treated his friends like they were nothing more than dirt, not bothering to hang out with them but instead choosing to toss them to the side while palling around with their popular look-a-likes.

Timmy walked over to the fishbowl. And now he wouldn't be able to remember any of it. Just a little over a month with his fairies, and he already lost them… and it would be official in now 14 minutes.

…Losing his memory or not, he had to make things right.

* * *

A large group of kids chattered amongst themselves as they walked toward Timmy's house, the source of what would be tonight's entertainment. Among that group were Trixie, Veronica, Tad, Chad, and at least a dozen other popular kids. Chester, AJ, and Elmer were also there, but for a _very_ different reason.

"Okay, we get one statement from Timmy." AJ clarified.

"And then tomorrow, we expose him as the viscous pink-hatted scoundrel he is." Chester added.

"Or it could all turn out to be a funny misunderstanding!" Elmer gave his opinion, which caused Chester and AJ to give him a look. "What?"

The group of kids neared Timmy's house, getting to the sidewalk in front of it. However, when Trixie saw something on the front porch, she stopped and gasped, the other popular kids following suit. …It was Timmy, standing right in front of them. No pink hat, no popular clothes, no shiny teeth… just regular ol' Timmy Turner with his pink shirt and blue pants.

"What happened?" Trixie asked in shock.

Before anyone could answer, Veronica pushed Chad out of the way so she could stand right next to Trixie, while pointing frantically at Timmy. "Trixie, it's a trap, see? I told you. I knew." Veronica looked to the other kids for validation. "See?"

Timmy let out a long sigh, preparing himself for what he was about to say. "Guys, I don't have a mansion or a party or any of that stuff. I just faked it to get you to like me."

"But it worked!" Trixie said, still shocked.

"Yeah." Timmy said. He smiled when he saw Chester, AJ, and Elmer. "I want friends who like me for who I am, not for the stuff I have." He walked over to the three. "I'm sorry I didn't figure that out earlier." The three smiled at his words.

"Wow! He just dumped his popularity to be friends with us again!" AJ cheered.

"Big deal!" Chester said, crossing his arms. "He's still less popular parent get-a-rid-of-er...ver."

Just then, there was a sound of a car honk as Terrance and Tamara got home in their green car. They stopped in front of their house, deciding not to pull into the driveway.

"We're back!" Terrance called out, being the one driving the car. He saw Timmy. "And there's our son who never bounds and/or gags us!"

"Or stuffs us into bowling ball bags." Tamara added. "He's so good to us."

Chester and AJ beamed, while Elmer groaned as if he knew this was going to be the outcome from the start.

"Cool, his parents are still alive!" AJ said, pointing at the car.

"Ah, great." Chester said, before realizing something. "Except now, Mr. Birkenbake's gonna kick us off the paper for sure!"

"Well, at least now we can all be friends." Elmer said, satisfied.

"Whoa," Tad began, seemingly having a realization. "With what you said earlier Timmy, I never thought of it that way."

Timmy smiled, wondering if this was going to lead anywhere. "Really?"

Chad shrugged. "Yeah but who cares? We're rich! Hey everybody, except Timmy, Chester, AJ and the boil kid, party at my yacht!" At that, everyone except the four mentioned cheered and ran off, leaving Timmy disappointed, though Trixie came doubling back a few seconds later.

"Hi, uh…" Trixie had to figure out how to put it. "I think it was really sweet the way you stood up for your friends, and…" She looked behind her to see if any of the popular kids were watching. "I better do this quick…" She gave Timmy a quick kiss on the cheek.

Once again, hearts filled Timmy's eyes, and he swore he heard an "aww" from his parents but he chose to ignore it. "Wow!" Timmy said. He didn't think that after what he said, he'd ever get a kiss from Trixie. This was his only chance. "Hey...uh...do you want to stay and hang with us?"

Trixie suddenly had a disgusted look on her face. "Are you nuts? There's a party on a yacht." She ran off to catch up with the other popular kids. "Bye empty bus seat! I mean Tommy!" After several seconds, she was gone.

"She almost remembered my name!" Timmy said, rubbing the part of his cheek that Trixie kissed.

Chester grabbed the pink hat he gave Elmer earlier off the red-head's head and walked over to Timmy with it. "Here you go dude. Welcome back." Timmy eagerly took the hat and was about to put it on, until he saw Elmer frown, turning around to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" Timmy said, running over to Elmer. He put the hat back on him. "Now you're first runner-up Timmy."

"Really?" Elmer asked, a smile forming on his face.

"Yep." Timmy confirmed. "And in the event the real Timmy fails to fulfill his duties, you become Timmy."

"Uh, has that ever happened?" Elmer asked.

"No." AJ answered.

"Not _yet_." Chester clarified.

"Cool, I have a dream!" Elmer cheered, tears of happiness in his eyes.

* * *

Unbeknownst to any of them, at Wanda's request, she, Cosmo, and the judge had been watching what Timmy did after Jorgen sent him away. All of Timmy's actions had been shown on a big screen for all three of them to see.

"Does that look like a bad kid to you?" Wanda asked the judge, who was appeared to be in deep thought.

"No… No it doesn't." The judge said, ready to raise his gavel. "I rule in favor of the defendant!" He smacked his gavel, making it official.

Jorgen, who was also watching this, tried to step in. "Hey, but, your honor, I…" His intimidation shattered to pieces as Wanda flew up him, her growling deep and her hair on fire. "…I agree. On one condition!" He waved his wand.

* * *

Timmy's friends had to leave shortly after, so now he sat up in his room, waiting for the time to run out. Just a minute left. There was nothing he could do about it, he just had to accept it… and he may as well have at this point, considering his actions.

Even if he'd forget them, nobody could take away how they changed him, how they made him realize who your real friends are; ones that'll still be there even if you're a jerk to them. Timmy tore his eyes away from the clock, knowing that at any moment he'd never even remember they'd existed.

"I'm gonna miss them." Timmy sighed, staring at the fishbowl.

But that wasn't what happened. A fairy poofed in, but it wasn't to take his memories away or anything. No, instead it was…

"Hi empty bus seat!" Cosmo greeted after he poofed in.

"Did you miss us?" Wanda asked, also appearing.

"Only a whole lot!" Timmy said, immensely relieved. He shared a hug with the two of them. "How come you're back?"

"The judge saw you stand up to the popular kids and decided to give you another chance!" Wanda explained before she and Cosmo poofed up a pink hat for Timmy. They were about to celebrate, but a bright pink light from the other end of the room stopped them in their tracks.

The source of it was Jorgen, which became apparent as the light disappeared. "But you were still ungrateful." Jorgen said, pointing at Timmy. "And for that you must pay!" He waved his wand at Timmy, and promptly disappeared.

Timmy braced himself for whatever punishment Jorgen may have in store for him, but when he opened his eyes… there was a giant boil on his face, just like the one Elmer had.'

"Wow, with a boil that big, you aren't going to be doing anything social for a while." Cosmo commented.

"It's too bad all this party stuff has to go to waste." Wanda said.

Timmy had an idea. "Or does it…?"

* * *

"Wow!" Wanda said, sitting at a floating table. Timmy's room was partially redecorated, and for one reason in particular. "It sure was nice for Timmy to throw us a party for a change!"

Just then, Timmy walked up to them, dressed in a butler's outfit. He carried a plate with a teakettle on it, and he used his hat to cover the boil on his face. "More tea, Mr. and Mrs. Godparent?"

"Sure!" Cosmo said, raising his empty cup.

Timmy was about to grab the teakettle, but his movement accidentally caused his hat to fall, revealing the boil on his face, causing Cosmo and Wanda to go "Ew!"

"You want me to explain the chart?" The Bouncer asked, showing the same chart from earlier.

"Yes!" The two fairies answered.

* * *

It was the next day. Mr Birkenbake played a few strums of his ukulele as he sat on his desk, Chester and AJ right in front of him. "So, you boys don't have a story for the paper." He confirmed.

"No, Mr. Birkenbake." AJ answered sadly. "Timmy's a good friend and didn't get rid of his parents. We didn't want to trash his reputation unfairly."

"Oh yeah." Chester agreed. "When we trash his reputation, we wanna have our facts straight."

Mr. Birkenbake smiled, satisfied. "Which is why you get to stay on the paper.

"What?" Chester and AJ both asked, confused.

"Little freedom fighters, you've just leaned the most important lesson in journalism." Mr. Birkenbake explained, proud of them. "It is better to print a boring truthful story, than an exciting lie. Now, go get me a truthful story."

"Awesome!" Chester cheered.

"And we promise, the next story we bring you will be both exciting, and the truth." AJ added, sounding determined.

* * *

And yet, in their quest to find a new story for the school newspaper, at the end of the day, they ended up… in detention. Ms. Waxelplax stood over them as they sat in the classroom. She held the very paper that was the proof that they deserved to be in detention.

"So," AJ began, writing something down something on a small notepad. "Tell us more about how you gave us detention because you read the story we wrote about how we broke into the permanent records."

Chester got out his camera. "That's exciting _and_ truthful!" He snapped a picture.

"NO TALKING!" Waxelplax screamed.

"I will not be silenced!" Chester yelled, raising a fist into the air.

A large sandwich on a string suddenly flew into the room in front of Waxelplax. Once it landed, she "eeee"ed in glee as she tossed the paper aside and walked toward the sandwich as it got pulled away.

Several seconds passed, and Waxelplax was gone. Chester and AJ looked at each other before looking at the door where their faces lit up because they saw Timmy peeking through the door, holding a fishing line, though the two of them "ewww"ed when they saw the boil on his face.

Nevertheless, there was a moment of silence before they all laughed it off, reaffirming that their friendship would be everlasting, and nothing would break it.


End file.
